darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Balloon transport system
The Balloon Transport System or Hot Air Balloon is one of several transportation modes in RuneScape. During the Enlightened Journey quest it can be used for travel between two locations. After the quest is complete, four more locations are available to be unlocked by completing respective journeys to those locations. The 2006 track Floating Free plays during the journey. Having unlocked all travel routes is one of the requirements for getting a trimmed Completionist cape. Requirements There are currently 6 locations that can be flown to, each needing a specific type of log and Firemaking level to attempt the flight. The player may '''not '''carry over 40 kilograms of weight when using the balloon. This weight limit does not include the log used to make the journey. After completing the Enlightened Journey quest, a player can travel between Entrana and Taverley. To unlock the 4 new routes, a player must first start from Entrana with the required new logs, and navigate successfully through 3 screens to a new destination. Crashing the balloon will result in the loss of the remaining logs, and the need to start again in Entrana with a new set of logs. Once a destination is unlocked, players may travel there from any other unlocked location, using fewer logs, and without navigating the 3 screens. Note: For each of the 4 new routes that is unlocked, a player receives 2,000 Firemaking experience. Going back to Entrana to unlock the other destinations requires 1 normal log. Ballooning See the quest Ballooning section for a review of flying a balloon. * Each control always moves one "space" forward (horizontally to the right), and either up, down, or without change in altitude. ** Drop sandbag: moves up two spaces (UP 2). ** Burn log: moves up one space (UP 1). ** Relax: moves forward (right), with no change in altitude (RIGHT). ** Pull normal rope: moves down one space (DOWN 1). ** Pull red rope: moves down two spaces (DOWN 2). ** Bail: bails out the player from the balloon flight. (Note: "crashes" east of Falador and west of Draynor Manor.) Destinations There are 6 locations the balloons can fly to: Entrana, Taverley, Crafting Guild, Varrock, Castle Wars, and the Grand Tree. Entrana and Taverley are available after completing the Enlightened Journey quest. Entrana is also the main entry point to unlock routes to new locations. A player must start at the Entrana site carrying the appropriate logs. For the first trip, a player needs to navigate through 3 screens avoiding birds, clouds, buildings, trees, and other hazards. Once the player completes the journey, the subsequent trips do not require navigation and the trip requires only 1 log of the appropriate type. Due to an unknown update, a tinderbox is no longer required to unlock new routes, but the player must still carry the appropriate amount and types of logs needed to unlock the route. If you log out during one of these screens, you will have to get new logs and start over. Assistant Brock location.png|Location of the Crafting Guild balloon Assistant Stan location.png|Location of the Taverley balloon Auguste location.png|Location of the Entrana balloon Assistant Serf location.png|Location of the Varrock balloon Assistant Marrow location.png|Location of the Castle Wars balloon Assistant Le Smith location.png|Location of the Grand Tree balloon Future Destinations There are several rocks that look exactly like the balloon landing sites before completing Enlightened Journey. In Rellekka Hunter area there is a snow or ice covered stone landing pad rock in the northeast. Walkthrough The following sections show one of several possible methods to get to the final destination. Tips *It's generally considered a good idea to have a friend, holding extra logs by the Entrana balloon, if you crash. This way, you won't have to go through too much trouble to start up your next attempt. *Consider setting your game mode to Legacy; as even when the interface is locked with NIS, you're still able to move the controls box around. Using Legacy keeps it in place. Entrana *Entrana is the starting point for the Enlightened Journey quest, where a player begins the construction of the Balloon Transport System. *The Entrana balloon is located North-West of the dock, and just North of the herblore shop. *As a starting point, there are no screen routes available for Entrana. *Unlocked upon the completion of Enlightened Journey quest, subsequent trips to Entrana require 1 normal log. *Requires Firemaking level 20. *Entrana contains the law altar (for making law runes via Runecrafting), spawn points for seaweed, and a sandpit (for collecting buckets of sand), making it a popular location for glass crafting. *'Note:' Weapons and armour are not allowed on Entrana, including hatchets. Taverley *Taverley was made available during the quest, and the screen routes are available at the Flying to Taverley section. *The Taverley balloon is located South of the Summoning shop, North-West from Falador, and is on the island with the Lady of the lake. *Initial requirement is 10 normal logs, subsequent trips to Taverley require 1 normal log. *Requires Firemaking level 20. Crafting Guild * Initial requirement is 10 Oak logs, subsequent trips to Crafting Guild require 1 Oak log. * The Crafting Guild balloon is located just North of the Crafting Guild, West of the Clan camp, and South-West of Falador. * Requires Firemaking level 30. Varrock *Initial requirement is 10 Willow logs, subsequent trips to Varrock require 1 Willow log. *Requires Firemaking level 40. *The Varrock balloon is located East of Varrock Palace, just South of the Lumber yard, and slightly North-West of the Earth Altar. Castle Wars *Initial requirement is 10 Yew logs, subsequent trips to Castle Wars require 1 Yew log. *Requires Firemaking level 50. *The Castle Wars balloon is located just North-East of the Castle wars lobby, and West of Yanille. Grand Tree * The Grand Tree is where most of the gnomes live. It is located in the North-east section of the Tree Gnome Stronghold. * The balloon landing site is just South-east of the main entrance. This site is close to all the shops and food services of the Grand Tree, 2 banks, both a tree and fruit tree farming patch, and the Gnome Stronghold agility course * It has close access to a Spirit tree and Gnome glider. * Initial requirement is 3 Magic logs, subsequent trips to the Grand Tree require 1 Magic log. * Requires Firemaking level 60. * Note: The third screen of this path is very graphically intensive and may cause your game client to freeze/disconnect, forcing you to go back to Entrana and start over. It is still possible to complete the path though. Turn your graphic settings to "Minimum" and be patient on the final screen, as the game will likely freeze momentarily after every couple of moves It is recommended to bring extra sets of logs with you to save time. Switching to OpenGL may improve performance in this screen. Uses of the Balloon Transport System The log payments and the maximum weight requirement (40 kg) seems a major disadvantage of the Balloon Transport System. Of interest are the destinations where the log payment is relatively painless. The main uses of the Balloon Transport System are in combination with the use of a Ring of duelling teleport to the Castle Wars for banking. Typical trips start at the Castle Wars Bank, which has an entry to the Balloon Transport System close by. A trip can also start at Grand Tree if a player teleports his/herself there by using a spirit tree (the balloon is just north-east). Examples of round trips to Balloon Transport System destinations, and possible activities are presented in the table below: As one example, a player with 60 Woodcutting can equip Boots of Lightness, a Spotted cape, an Earth tiara, and rune essence at Castle Wars, leaving one inventory space free: *Cut some willow logs near the bridge that is directly north of the balloon transport area filling your inventory then go on the balloon and go on to Varrock right next to the Sawmill. *Craft runes at the Earth altar, which is also right next to the balloon. You could also use the Chaos altar just a little farther away, but its maze means a lot more running. *Step back out of the Earth Altar and cut oak logs near the Sawmill. Turn them into Oak planks, but leave one space free. Planks weigh less than logs, so even a full load is doable with minor weight-reducing items, such as the Boots of lightness. *Cut the Yew tree near the Earth altar, or the one on the west side of the Sawmill, to get a Yew log. Fly to Castle Wars and bank. Repeat as needed for a much faster way to get both oak planks for Construction, and that always-tiring runecrafting experience, using less time and running energy than other plank or runecrafting options. Alternatively players may stock up on willow logs in advance, and use a ring of duelling rather than a yew log to return to Castle Wars. See also * Enlightened Journey quest * Entrana * Transportation * Balloon Transport System images nl:Balloon transport system Category:Transportation Category:Wikia Game Guides quests